


Check Yes Romeo (Please Stay With Me)

by Twsted



Series: Joavin Kisses [3]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Almost Caught, Joaquin has to hide in the closet again, Kevin is in love, Kisses, M/M, Making Out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-13
Updated: 2017-06-13
Packaged: 2018-11-13 11:37:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11184306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twsted/pseuds/Twsted
Summary: Kevin's veins were on fire, his skin burning where Joaquin touched it and his heart ached for more, for more of Joaquin’s bare chest to rub against Kevin’s and more of the Serpent's teeth to nip at his bottom lip and god, just more of Joaquin.Joaquin smelt like smoke and leather and tasted like every risky decision Kevin has ever made.He couldn't get enough.





	Check Yes Romeo (Please Stay With Me)

**Author's Note:**

> 3\. Almost Caught Kiss

Joaquin was going to kill him one day. Like severely, utterly, kill him.

And the worst part had to be that Kevin was probably going to enjoy it. Kevin had no idea when he transitioned from the Sheriff’s son who always did the right thing and wouldn’t ever _dream_ of even making eye contact with a Southside Serpent, to… this. The Sheriff’s son who was currently not only regularly meeting up with a Southside Serpent, but who also made a point to regularly shove his tongue down said Serpent’s throat.

He also didn’t know when his choice of locations for making out had lowered so considerably. From the back alley of the Drive-In, to the public restroom in Pop’s, _for crying out loud_ , to the back of a bar on the south side of Riverdale… for the first time Kevin wondered if Joaquin had some kind of checklist with the weirdest places to make out he wanted to complete.

The worst thing about this had to be that Kevin didn’t even _care_. It was kind of exhilarating to sneak around behind his dad’s back with Joaquin like this. The thought of what his dad would do if he knew Kevin not only had been to a bar on the south side but made out with a Serpent _in_ that bar gave him an adrenaline rush. Yet a slight rush of relief always washed over him whenever Joaquin would sneak into his room when his dad wasn’t home (and even when his dad _was_ home! The threat of being caught so easily made Kevin’s heart beat quicker).

Joaquin knew Kevin wasn’t totally (or even a little bit) comfortable on the south side, so his visits were always quick and limited. Joaquin always looked slightly out of place in Kevin’s room- the harsh lines of his jacket and boots contrasting with the teenage posters and schoolwork that could be found lying around. The Serpent always seemed so at ease though- shrugging his leather jacket off and giving Kevin that sly smirk that drove him _crazy_.

Kevin sighed as he attempted to banish all thoughts of a certain black haired, blue eyed Serpent. He hadn’t seen Joaquin since Wednesday and it was _Friday_ already, with the boy sending a straight to the point

**Have to deal with some stuff tonight- will make it up to you tomorrow.**

immediately after Kevin had finished school yesterday.

Kevin had waited a full three minutes before responding.

( **You better. I’ve gotten used to seeing you every day.** )

It was only a single day he hadn’t seen him, and yet Kevin was already going through withdrawals. This was pathetic. And yet today was _Friday_ , the day Joaquin promised to make it up to him, and Kevin was here, sitting at his desk, finishing his History homework instead of on his bed, preferably with a (half-naked) Joaquin on top him.

To be fair, it was only 6:32 pm. Kevin sighed and grabbed his phone.

**My dad is working until 11 tonight**.

He only had to wait two minutes before his phone buzzed.

**Is that so?**

_God_ , he could practically see Joaquin’s signature smirk on his face as he typed and sent the message. Biting his bottom lip a little, Kevin typed out his reply.

**Yeah. You coming over?**

He didn't want to simply see Joaquin’s smirk- he wanted to taste it, drag Joaquin up to Kevin’s height so he could smash their mouths together and kiss the curve of Joaquin’s lips.

Joaquin didn't reply after that and Kevin tried not to let it bother him.

And at 7:30 on the dot, Kevin heard a tapping on his window. He practically sprinted to it and threw it open, his hands already roaming over Joaquin's chest and shoulders before the Serpent was even all the way in the room.

Joaquin made a surprised sound in the back of his throat but his hands gripped Kevin’s shirt tight. The smirk was on Joaquin’s face and Kevin grabbed his jacket like a lifeline, pulling and pulling until there was no space left between them. Even then, as their chests collided and Joaquin bit Kevin’s bottom lip in _that_ way, they still weren't close enough. Kevin's fingers dug into Joaquin’s shoulders through his leather jacket and Kevin all but ripped the offending piece of clothing off him.

The jacket fell to the floor and Joaquin smoothly stepped over it, shrugging off his shirt before all but tackling Kevin to the bed.

“You.. are going to kill me.”

Kevin panted, resisting the urge to groan as he felt Joaquin’s hands wander from his shoulders to his waist. Joaquin gave him _that_ smirk, the one that basically said Kevin wasn't going to leave this encounter without some very dark hickies, the one that drove Kevin _crazy_ , as he gripped his hips in a way that made them stutter forwards.

Kevin was distracted by the smirk, thinking how _feral_ it looked when all of a sudden Joaquin was ripping his shirt off. Kevin practically _whimpered_ , how embarrassing, but it was swallowed by Joaquin’s lips as he surged forwards to slot their mouths together again. Kevin grappled with Joaquin’s back, treating it like his own scratching post as he tried to grip it in a way so that he wouldn't lose himself in Joaquin’s touch. It was incredibly difficult, especially when Joaquin brought his hands up, pressing his fingers into Kevin's jaw and throat as they kissed.

A low moan escaped him as Joaquin pulled away, a complaint already on his tongue before any words he would've said were drowned out by the white noise in his head that came with Joaquin biting his way down his throat. Kevin let his head fall back against his pillow as he closed his eyes. Joaquin rolled his hips down as he bit Kevin’s ear lobe gently and Kevin didn't even realize he had slightly parted his legs until Joaquin’s thigh pressed between them.

_God_ , how was Joaquin even _real_?

Kevin’s hands found their way into Joaquin’s hair, gripping the black strands like a lifeline as the Serpent bit down on Kevin’s collarbone. He tilted his head and in his haste his nose bumped Kevin’s collarbone for a quick moment.

He opened his mouth to laugh, maybe poke fun at him when Joaquin seemed to read his mind and turn all his kisses into hot and searing bruises. Kevin could do nothing but let out a surprised moan and clench his eyes shut tighter. He could practically feel the bruises seeping their way onto his skin, he would have to wear sweaters that had collars closer to the top of his neck to hide them.

“God Joaquin,” he panted. “D-don't stop.”

The Serpent paused for a split second to give him a smirk that sent fire racing up Kevin’s chest.

“I'd never even dream of it.” He purred, and then Kevin was seeing explosions behind his closed eyelids.

And he was perfectly fine with this, because Joaquin was _here_ and they were kissing it was like nothing ever mattered anymore; it was like Kevin wasn't even a whole person because he would just _melt_ into Joaquin every time. But he wanted to taste him. All it took was a tug on Joaquin’s hair, and the Serpent made a whine low in his throat as Kevin dragged his head back up and smashed their mouths together. Their teeth collided slightly but it didn't matter, he didn't care because Joaquin’s tongue was currently making him rethink _every_ kissing scene he's ever watched because _wow_ , this is why people were obsessed with kissing.

His veins were on fire, his skin burning where Joaquin touched it and his heart ached for more, for more of Joaquin’s bare chest to rub against Kevin’s and more of the Serpent's teeth to nip at his bottom lip and _god_ , just _more_ of Joaquin.

Joaquin smelt like smoke and leather and tasted like every risky decision Kevin has ever made.

He couldn't get enough. And then Joaquin was pressing his lips to Kevin’s jaw, leaving achingly hot open kisses on the skin. Kevin tugged at his hair and Joaquin let out another low whine. He rolled his hips up, felt the sharp slant of Joaquin’s hip bones and wondered what they would taste like. Joaquin brought his head back up and this time it was Kevin who was tasting his skin, sucking at his Adam’s apple and licking the sweat off his collarbones when the sound of the front door downstairs interrupted Joaquin’s quick breaths. They both froze. Kevin grabbed his phone and checked the time: 9:57. His dad was over an hour early.

“Fuck- fuck, you need to go.” He cursed. Joaquin didn't even need to be told- the Serpent was already throwing on his jacket over his shirt. Kevin heard his dad coming up the stairs and started panicking.

“There's no time- you need to hide in the closet.” Joaquin gave him a look but didn't argue. He disappeared into Kevin’s closet gripping his phone so tightly the knuckles were white. Somehow Kevin managed to get his own shirt back on, and in a moment of panic (he could hear his dad’s footsteps _right_ outside his door) threw himself onto his floor. He has just finished doing a single, spastic push-up when his dad pushed his door open.

“Kevin?” His dad looked surprised. “What are you doing?”

He was still out of breath.

“Oh, just working out a little bit. Did some jumping jacks, planks, crunches, push-ups.” He was honestly just naming random exercises they did that morning in gym to warm up. No sound came from the closet, but he could just picture Joaquin silently laughing.

His dad stared at him but didn't comment other than, “You should drink some water- you look red.”

“Yeah-yes! Uh sure I'll do that.”

Deep breaths, Kevin. Pretend there isn't a Serpent in the closet. Pretend that Joaquin isn't five steps and a thin door away from being discovered. His dad peered closer at him.

“You okay?”

Kevin nodded and stood up. “I'm fine. Really, I am. I just didn't expect you to come home. For a second I heard the door open and panicked a little because I thought someone was either breaking in or I had left it unlocked or both.” Kevin tended to ramble in situations like this. Yet after those sentences he clamped his mouth shut, afraid that the next words out of his mouth would be _and I was busy making out with a south side Serpent, by the way._ His dad nodded, eyes sweeping around his room. Kevin prayed that nothing his dad saw was suspicious.

“They let me off early tonight,” his dad mentioned. “I did text you.”

Kevin made an ‘o’ with his mouth and checked his phone. Sure enough, twenty minutes ago was a text from his dad. Even with his phone on the highest ringer from when he waiting for Joaquin, Kevin _still_ didn't hear it. Did he moan that loudly?

“Oh yeah.” Kevin said. “I guess I didn't hear it.”

“Don't stay up too late alright?” His dad said, waiting for a nod from Kevin and then he left the room.

Kevin closed the door behind him and waited a full twenty seconds for the footsteps to reach the bottom of the stairs before he opened the closet. Joaquin smirked at him through the sweaters he was half behind.

“How the hell do you still look hot in this ridiculous position?”

Joaquin actually laughed a little at that and climbed out of the closet. His hands came to rest on Kevin’s hips before he kissed him again, softly, with none of the frantic need like before. Kevin slowly brought his hands up to curl in Joaquin’s hair, tugging the black strands until he made the shorter boy whine lowly and pull back. Joaquin’s slightly tan hand crept around the back of Kevin’s neck as he pulled their foreheads together.

“If you keep doing that I won't be able to leave, Preppy.”

Kevin wrapped his arms around him and breathed in the smell of smoke and leather.

“Then don't leave.” Joaquin’s lip turned up slightly.

“We both know I have to.”

Then he was pressing a kiss to Kevin’s forehead and untangling their limbs.

“Tomorrow, two o’clock at the corner by Pop’s.” Joaquin said as he opened the window.

“Can't we meet earlier? Noon?” Kevin asked.

It felt incredibly lonely to watch Joaquin leave through his window, like some kind of modern day Romeo in leather.

“Alright, preppy. Noon.” Joaquin pulled Kevin close by the front of his shirt and kissed him, hard.

Then he climbed out of the window. Kevin watched him until he couldn't see him anymore, his heart leaping out of his chest with how full it felt when Joaquin turned to wave one last time. Then Kevin closed his window and went to sleep, making sure to keep it unlocked.

Just in case.

**Author's Note:**

> To the person who requested this: I hope I did justice to what you imagined! As usual I love kudos and comments- tell me what you thought!  
> Also titles are hard. (Yes the title is a reference to the song Check Yes Juliet)


End file.
